Air knives for adjusting the thickness of a coating on a surface to be coated are known in the art as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,418 and 3,841,557. However, the air knives heretofore available are not entirely suitable for coating a layer onto a paper web.